Too Good for You
by Jester3
Summary: What if a myterious onlooker had intervened during the Masquerade? This small fic is one interpretation, and the result of a challange. See what happens when Sarah gets mixed up with a mysterious stranger and the Goblin King and has to face the consequen


AN: For those of you looking for Prized Possession: It's been removed from here. It can be found on my own site if you are looking for it. Check my profile to find it (updated 3/13/05)

Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me...alas they are Henson creations. The events in this story however are a product of my warped little brain.

WARNING! This story contains material of a highly sexual suggestive nature. Also some of the interactions are...not what one might expect...but it also contains much Jareth & Sarah action.

Oh and BTW, in no way do I encourage underage sexual antics. It's just a story people. I was just going where the challenge lead me.

This story is the result of a proposed challenge and had to contain:

An alternate ending to the ballroom scene

Jareth and Sarah

A mirror

And the Goblin King's royal chamber

Hope you enjoy...drop me a line, I love to get feedback :)

Too Good For You

By: Jester

The Goblin King's laughing mismatched eyes had once again spotted his prey. Sarah was fruitlessly searching the crowd like the lost child that she was. It was almost unspeakably easy. With a confident smirk he began to descend the few steps after his quarry. Jareth was so absorbed in his pursuit of the young mortal that he almost didn't notice the reveler in the white mask and tri-point hat that brushed by him. That is, until the passer-by leaned in and hissed venomously, "She's too good for you."

Jareth turned toward the offending voice and when he realized which of his subjects had dared to address him in such a manner, he really couldn't say he was surprised.

Cynna always had been the most independent and obstinate one in the whole lot of them. Jareth leveled a warning glance at the petulant youth, who dared speak to him with such disrespect. The King's single glare spoke volumes and silently promised, "I shall deal with you later." With that Jareth continued onward, undeterred by Cynna's seeming displeasure with his decision to toy with this particular mortal.

As Sarah's eyes scanned the room of bizarre revelers for what seemed like the millionth time, she felt terribly lost, like she did not belong here. She felt intensely exposed in this sea of masked dancers, perhaps because of the saccharine innocence of her appearance, which was a sharp contrast alongside the careless hedonistic figures that surrounded her. Perhaps her discomfort could also be lent to the fact that she was the only one unmasked. Her face was the only one naked in this swarm of anonymous pleasure seekers. But that wasn't entirely true, for there was one other, somewhere in the room that had shed his mask as well. Not that it was much comfort, for his face was a mask in itself, preventing any emotion other than mild amusement from bleeding through.

In fact at this very moment, it was he that she sought. She wasn't sure why, but she felt it very important that she find him. As she wandered about, searching for her mysterious prince, her lack of confidence continued to grow as she became increasingly aware that she was being scrutinized, hunted, and even mocked at every turn.

She had longed for her chance to become the fairy tale princess, at a ball such as this, but now that she was here, something was amiss. She felt horribly out of place.

For one moment she thought she had caught sight of him, but a pair of dancers twirled on by and she lost sight of him again. Frustrated, she turned, scanning the entire room. Nowhere in sight.

Sarah suddenly noticed a large spread fan of luxurious feathers, seemingly hiding a trio, when it suddenly closed...and there he was! He stood only a few feet away, between two voluptuous women who were draped carelessly about him. One was a brunette, the other a striking redhead wearing a red mask, her head resting longingly on his shoulder.

Sarah's breath caught in her throat, and for a moment she didn't breath at all. She was vaguely aware that she was staring, open-mouthed in dumb wonderment, but she couldn't help it. His extraordinary dual-colored eyes were fixed right on her. She was paralyzed to the spot as her mind frantically tried to answer what came next, now that she had found him. Apparently she needn't wait for the answer, as he stepped away from his charming companions and approached her with purpose.

Wordlessly, the Goblin King took the dark haired girl in his arms, sweeping her gracefully into the ocean of dancers as his eyes asked silent permission to allow him this dance.

He led her effortlessly, the movements as natural as the rise and fall of her chest or the beating of her heart. His eyes were fathomless, ageless, liquid pools of cool blue and warm hazel, and they held hers captive. Before long she was lost in their depths, and that's when he began to sing to her.

She felt a surge of dizziness and she feared she might swoon. In her own self-defense, she turned her head to the side, breaking the intense connection sparked by their eye contact. For a moment she simply took in the nearby pairs of dancers that whirled about the floor.

A couple whirled alongside them, so close that Sarah felt the bottom of her gown make contact with the gown of the other woman. She looked up, and noticed it was the same redhead that had only a few moments earlier, been draped over the Goblin King. Out of sheer curiosity, Sarah looked to see who her new companion was. She noticed it was a lithe gentleman in the tri-point hat wearing a white half mask with sheer white ribbons that fell gently about his face. His long auburn hair hung free and unrestrained down his back.

The couple turned and Sarah caught a better glimpse of his mouth and jaw. Wait...was that a gentleman? For the soft coral lips and delicate features made her wonder...but he was dressed like a gentleman. Before Sarah could ponder the sex of the redhead's partner any further, the couple twirled out of sight, as the crowd of dancers swallowed them up.

Sarah's dizziness had only increased. The rhythmic twirling, the blur of macabre faces suddenly seemed to close in and swirl about her. Those faces, they were all so monstrous...like goblins. She was surrounded. She was overwhelmed.

This was not right.

She felt as though she would be consumed if she lingered for another moment. She needed air or she would surely pass out. In a flurry of panic, She broke out of the Goblin King's embrace, forcefully pushing her way through the leering crowd.

She ran, not knowing or caring where she was going, her only intent was to get away from them. She broke free of their snagging hands, ignoring their pleas for her to stay with them. As she glanced back she noticed the satisfied smile that played over the Goblin King's lips, and somehow she knew she was in a great deal of trouble.

After running for all she was worth, she finally reached the curved mirrored wall. She spotted a chair at a nearly table and picked it up as she fought to catch her breath. She drew back the chair, her intent to smash through the fragile wall of the ballroom.

Just as she was about to swing, a slender hand forcefully grabbed the leg of the chair, stopping her at the last second. A gentle lilting voice touched Sarah's ears. The voice admonished, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sarah glanced over her shoulder, surprised to see the stranger in the tri-point hat and white mask holding back the chair in a persistent grip. She also noticed the crowd was quickly advancing, so she protested desperately, "I have to get out of here...please, let go...I must go..."

The masked one warned her, "Even if you get out, you can't escape his spell...it's already taken hold. You won't remember." Sarah frantically tugged on the chair, trying to pull it out of the stranger's grasp as she cried urgently, "But...they are coming...I have to get away!" Again the lilting voice answered and it was disturbingly calm, "There is another way...Come, I'll show you."

Sarah thought fast. It wasn't like she had any more appealing options at the moment, so she released her hold on the chair and nodded, "Fine, but please...hurry."

The masked one offered Sarah a roguish grin before extending a hand and urging, "Quickly then...come with me."

Sarah placed her hand in the stranger's, and to her amazement her rescuer flipped over the nearly table, creating an obstacle for the oncoming crowd, before making a dash for the opposite side of the room.

Sarah's deliverer was quick and agile, easily navigating a clear path through the crowd dragging the panicked mortal along behind, occasionally knocking over a large candelabra or two to create further chaos.

When they reached the other side of the room, Sarah's rescuer bent down, grabbing a fistful of shimmery white material from the floor. In one dramatic movement her redeemer pulled her in close as the fabric was whipped up and around them.

When the gossamer fabric fell, the masked one in the tri-point hat and the dark-haired human were nowhere to be seen. They had disappeared just like magic. The crowd stared in the puzzled wonderment, all save one. The Goblin King was beyond wonderment, in fact at this point he was irate.

The next thing Sarah knew, she was standing in the arms of her savior in a dimly lit corridor. Orange light danced upon the stone walls, cast from flickering candles that sat perched in their sconces surrounded by ages of melted wax that had collected around the rim of the holder.

Sarah quickly withdrew from the stranger's hold as she took in her surroundings. The floor was flagstone, a heavy oak door interrupted the stone passage wall to their right. Sarah glanced down at herself noticing that she was still dressed in the elaborate ball gown and she felt extremely out of place in this dark and sinister looking hallway. Swallowing her apprehension she stammered, "Wha...where are we?"

Her mysterious companion smirked knowingly and replied, "The castle." Sarah's eyes widened in disbelief, "Which castle?" The masked one smiled and began to circle her, each step resounded ominously as the stranger's heeled shoes made contact with the stone floor, before the answer came as a delighted whisper, "Why...the castle beyond the goblin city of course. That is where you were heading, were you not?"

Sarah closed her eyes in concentration as she desperately tried to remember. Yes, that sounded right, but why was she supposed to be there again? She couldn't remember. She nodded hesitantly, and admitted, "I think so, but...I...can't remember."

A smile formed under the white mask, "I know. It's rather...frustrating, isn't it?"

Sarah nodded, still alarmed about the fact that she was being pursued only moments before and she voiced her concern, "What about the others, will they follow?"

The stranger shook his head, "No. No one...not even his majesty knows where we are. He'll figure it out eventually, he is...annoyingly clever like that, but for the moment we are safe here."

Sarah's head swam with questions and she couldn't help blurting out the most pressing, "Who are you...and why are you helping me?"

The circling ceased, as the stranger stepped closer. Coral lips formed a positively wicked grin as the stranger snatched Sarah's hand and whispered silkily, "Forgive me. They call me Cynna, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance...Sarah."

Sarah was tempted to ask how this stranger knew her name but her voice failed her as she watched Cynna raise her hand to those soft looking coral lips. The kiss was infinitely gentle and though she knew she ought to feel unnerved by it, oddly, she didn't.

In fact at that moment Sarah was lost in her appraisal of Cynna. At first she just thought perhaps this was an extremely delicate young man. But now Sarah wasn't so sure. Now that they had got to talking, Sarah noted that Cynna's voice, though rich and velvety like a certain Goblin King's voice, retained a certain female quality.

Sarah could only see the lower half of Cynna's face, for the white half mask covered her cheekbones and forehead, and in this light, Sarah couldn't make out her eyes at all. The skin of her face was pale and very soft looking, framed delicately by the sheer white ribbons that hung from the sides of the mask.

Those soft coral colored lips also betrayed Cynna's perceived identity...that was unmistakably the mouth of a girl. Cynna's attire, though seemingly male, would make certain female attributes inconspicuous. The loose fitting poet's shirt and cape would do wonders in hiding the female form.

Sarah's eyes fell to Cynna's slender legs, which her tan breeches did little to hide. If Sarah had to wager a guess at that moment she would have bet that Cynna was a girl not much older than herself disguised in gentlemen's fine clothing.

Sarah tilted her head to the side and replied, "Cynna...is it? Wha...Why did you lead me here?"

Cynna released Sarah's hand and slid up against the nearby oak door glancing over her shoulder at Sarah, "You will have your answers all in good time."

Sarah didn't move as she hesitated, "I...I was looking for something. Something I lost...something important but I can't remember."

Cynna smiled sympathetically, "I know...and I will help you retrieve it soon enough. We have time. Come. There is something I want to show you first."

Cynna pushed open the heavy oak door and gestured for Sarah to enter. Once Sarah was inside Cynna stepped into the room, closing and bolting the door behind them. Sarah's eyes swept the length of the rounded room, lingering on the monstrous bed.

The frame was ornately carved black polished wood. Four gothic style posts rose from the corners like giant architectural spires of a long forgotten fantastical city. The headboard was also an intricately carved work of art. The entire bed was dripping with black and crimson satin. This was no mere bed, it was a place of worship.

Sarah swallowed her trepidation, as she had a pretty good idea just whose bed this was.

Unsettled, Sarah looked away to find her own reflection staring back at her from the enormous gilded mirror. As if she needed any more proof of whose room this was. The place screamed of the Goblin King, his presence was nearly suffocating in this room and he wasn't even here.

There wasn't much else in the room, save for a black dressing screen and a carved armoire, whose design matched that of the bed. On either side of the headboard were two blazing sconces, and opposite the bed a fire roared within the stone hearth that was crafted to look like the yawning mouth of an imposing looking goblin. The room was lit almost entirely by fire as very little sunlight permeated the few small slit-like windows in the rounded stone castle walls.

Sarah closed her eyes against the disorienting sudden vertigo that came as a result of the panic from being in such a place. Never in all her life had she felt so distinctly that this was a place she simply shouldn't be. She swallowed the dread that made her mouth suddenly go bitter before she stammered, "Who...Whose room is this?"

Cynna took a step forward, crossing her arms over her chest as she evenly replied, "This...is his majesty's royal chamber."

Sarah's tone was urgent as she quietly hissed, "What are we doing HERE?"

Cynna sauntered over to the bed, letting her fingertips skim the satin coverlet as she shrugged and taunted, "I thought you'd like to see it. I thought you might be...curious."

Sarah swallowed the nervousness that was welling up within her before she quickly demanded in an accusatory tone, "Did he tell you to bring me here?"

Cynna laughed and the sound was warm, rich, and mildly mocking, before she replied, "Jareth? By the bog...no." She took two tentative steps toward Sarah and added, "In fact...I can assure you that I will eventually pay dearly for this little liberty. To be honest...I can't remember ever doing anything that would put me quite so far out of Jareth's good graces as this." She chuckled and added, "He will no doubt take great pleasure in punishing me for this..." Laughing richly again she added, "...but he'll have to catch me first."

Sarah stared at Cynna in utter confusion. Cynna took a seat on Jareth's bed and offered her hand to Sarah, encouraging her to sit down next to her as she continued, "This...has nothing to do with Jareth." Sarah detected some contempt the way Cynna had nearly spat out his name with such distaste.

Sarah took Cynna's hand and instead of sitting, she tried to pull her up as she insisted, "I...really don't think this is such a good idea...we...we should go."

Cynna smiled up at Sarah and mused in a lilting tone, "You're afraid of getting caught by him."

Sarah stammered, "Ummm...yes...please can we just go?"

Cynna all but dragged Sarah to a sitting position on Jareth's bed, admiring how pretty the girl looked in the extravagant gown with those golden leaves woven into her dark lustrous locks. She was the picture of wide-eyed innocence and Cynna couldn't help but adore her at that moment. She assured the mortal, "Do not fear, Sarah...he will not come for us...yet."

Sarah tried to ignore the fact that she was sitting on the very place where Jareth slept as she replied, "Cynna, what ARE we doing here...what do you want with me?"

Cynna raised a pale hand and gently tucked a stray lock of Sarah's hair behind her ear as she admitted, "You fascinate me Sarah. We have much in common...we both fear and love the Goblin King in our own way...and we each have our scores to settle with him."

Utterly horrified by Cynna's directness Sarah protested, "I don't love him!"

Cynna taunted, "Are you sure? I saw the way you looked at him...you can't fool me Sarah and there's absolutely no reason to...I want to help you."

Sarah shifted, putting a little distance between herself and Cynna as she seemed to be momentarily at a loss for words, "I...I...how...how could you help me?"

Cynna placed her hand atop Sarah's, making her feel dizzy as she leaned in and breathed, "By making you forget your fears."

Sarah swallowed, not really knowing what she meant by this. She was aware of the fact that Cynna had yet to remove her hand and it was causing a strange nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She desperately wanted to bolt and flee but at the same time she was wildly curious about what she could learn from this girl.

Sarah leveled her gaze on Cynna's face and noticed that by being this close she could see her eyes from behind that mask, they were light blue and they were fixed resolutely on her face. For a moment Sarah wondered what Cynna might look like unmasked, from what she could already see, there was no doubt in her mind that she would be lovely, and Sarah guessed that if she was indeed human, she couldn't be any more than a few years older than herself.

Cynna inched a little closer to Sarah as she began to trace Sarah's fingers with her own and whispered, "Can I ask you a question?"

The fuzzy feeling that swept over Sarah was so alien that it disoriented her, and a breathless whisper was all she could manage, "Sure."

They were both sitting on the edge of the bed, and Sarah was leaning back on her hands to steady herself, her head turned towards Cynna.

Sarah was aware that Cynna had shifted even closer and through the fog her mind registered that Cynna's thigh had just brushed against her own. Cynna leaned in slowly so that her mouth was mere inches from Sarah's as she breathed, "If you could kiss the Goblin King...anyway that you wanted..." Her lips then softly, gently, just barely, brushed against Sarah's before she finished, "without the consequences...how would you do it?"

Sarah could in no way, shape, or form believe what was actually happening here...so she simply chose not to. She knew that whatever this was, it was well beyond her ability to understand or explain. There comes a point where the mind for the lack of any appropriate response has to just shut down and let the body do the thinking, and Sarah's mind had just reached that point.

Trembling in her uncertainty Sarah breathlessly whispered, "Like this..." before she leaned forward ever so slightly, pressing her lips against Cynna's. Her kiss was soft and timid at first, as she tentatively parted her own lips and finally closed them gently over Cynna's.

A complicated combination of feelings rushed through Sarah as their lips met. Among them were excitement, guilt, confusion, and curiosity. The excitement and curiosity got the better of her and she didn't pull away even though her head was screaming that pulling away was the only appropriate thing to do.

To Sarah's total elation and horror, Cynna returned and deepened the kiss that Sarah had initiated in a moment of weakness, which at this point had seemed an honest to goodness mistake.

Cynna's kiss was one of longing, seemingly imploring Sarah not to run away. Dizzy euphoria swept over Sarah and she couldn't bring herself to put a stop to the blessed sweetness of it.

She was suddenly so aware of Cynna's closeness, her scent reminded Sarah of spiced vanilla, and it only further drugged her senses along with her soft yielding mouth that tasted of unfamiliar saccharine wine. She knew she shouldn't be here...doing this, but it felt so wonderful that she couldn't resist giving in. "Just for a moment" she assured herself.

Sarah felt Cynna's hands resting on her waist now as she opened her mouth slightly in silent invitation. Cynna responded by drawing back a little, letting her lower lip brush against Sarah's mouth before she closed her lips over hers.

Sarah suppressed a sigh as she returned the gesture and her breath caught in her throat as Cynna captured her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Sarah closed her eyes against the sensation as Cynna's tongue slipped past her lips. It was the most erotic sensation she had ever known and it totally mystified her that another girl was causing it. Sarah kissed Cynna back boldly and realized that, unlike the Goblin King she felt entirely unthreatened by this girl.

Cynna sighed against Sarah's mouth at her boldness, and the seeming pleasure in the sound empowered Sarah, as she realized that she was causing the same restless feelings in this mysterious girl.

They continued to exchange exploratory kisses, gentle yet ferocious at the same time. Sarah whimpered as she felt Cynna's hands travel up the sides of her bodice, barely brushing against the sides of her breasts before they came up to cradle Sarah's face as Cynna hungrily devoured her mouth. Sarah felt as though she were drowning, perilously close to losing herself in the strange barrage of feelings that continued to relentlessly assault her.

Cynna's hands moved lower to Sarah's jaw as she pulled back for a second, wholly out of breath as she panted, "He doesn't deserve you."

Sarah surmised that Cynna meant the Goblin King and the mere mention of him pitched her into a frenzy of desire. Suddenly she imagined that it had been he that kissed her so and the stab of longing that struck her sent her forward as she roughly claimed Cynna's mouth in a fiercely possessive kiss.

Cynna moaned in response as her hand came to cup Sarah's breast through the stiff fabric of her bodice. Helpless against the onslaught of feeling, Sarah gasped, falling back on the bed, pulling Cynna with her.

Cynna landed half atop Sarah, their mouths still locked together as Cynna tore off her tri-point hat, tossing it aside as she began inching Sarah's dress off her shoulders.

Sarah was now flat on her back, Cynna shifted atop her so that her knees rested on either side of Sarah's thighs. Their kiss was broken as Cynna pulled back, and Sarah opened her eyes looking up to meet the cool blue gaze from behind the mysterious white mask. They regarded each other for a moment each seeking what they needed in the other before Cynna lowered her lips to Sarah's exposed throat. Sarah gasped and breathlessly whispered, "Take off your mask."

Cynna's lips ventured to Sarah's collarbone and she breathed against her skin, "I don't think so." Sarah shifted restlessly beneath her finally burying her hands in her soft cinnamon colored hair as she breathed, "Why not?" Cynna looked at Sarah out the top of her eyes and Sarah could see that they were nearly black in her state of arousal.

Her voice came as a husky whisper, "Who I am matters little...we both know it's him you are thinking of...and it matters not, for I seek what I need in you as well. This is your fantasy, and I can be whatever you want me to be..." With that Sarah felt Cynna's tongue run over her skin as she added in a voice thick with desire, "I want to help you lose your fears...your inhibitions..."

Sarah was vaguely aware of the hand that strayed under the hem of her dress, as the other fondled her breast over the fabric of the gown. Sarah threw her head back as the throaty voice continued its relentless suit, "I am only concerned with your pleasure."

Then a warm hand trailed up between her legs, gently brushing against her thighs and in between. Sarah held her breath, for ache between her legs had nearly grown to something unbearable, and the anticipation was killing her. Never in her life had she felt so wretchedly desperate. Cynna hesistated, resting her hand on Sarah's upper thigh as she rasped, "Can I touch you Sarah? Will you let me give you pleasure?"

Sarah's world seemed to skid to a halt as she heard her own breathless voice answer, "Yes...please..."

Finally Cynna's hand met its destination and Sarah shuddered at the contact. When gentle yet persistent fingers finally dared to fondle her over her undergarments she thought she might die from the exquisite torture. This was certainly something wicked...for anything wholesome could never feel this good, yet at the same time Sarah's entire body thrummed for more. Once again their mouths met and Sarah squirmed restlessly under Cynna's attentions.

They were so lost in their endeavor that neither of them had noticed the figure that watched from the gilded mirror, the one figure that was not a reflection but a solid form that waited just beyond the glass. He had been there since Cynna had uttered that he "didn't deserve her" yet he had remained silent, compelled to watch the seductive exchange between these two seemingly innocent creatures.

The Goblin King stood imperiously, his arms crossed over his chest, an arrogant smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he witnessed their frenzied antics. He had known all along that Cynna was hopelessly disobedient, that it was her nature. She had been rebellious since the very day she wished herself over to him, however he would never have suspected her capable of such a level of seduction.

He might have even been proud of his charge had she been seducing someone, anyone, other than this particular mortal. Sarah was supposed to be his, and if he had anything to do with it, she still would be before the clock struck thirteen. Though his possessiveness had prompted him to intervene sooner, his curiosity stayed him, for their passion play had been entirely captivating.

He knew now though as he watched them, that he would have to interrupt soon or his little vixen of a protégé would steal his precious Sarah's virtue right out from under her. He smirked. Of course not in the same manner that he could, but he retained that one need not experience penetration to lose their innocence. No, as far as he was concerned, tasting the right type of ecstacy was just as profound, if not more so than meager penetration, and by the looks of it Cynna was certainly capable of (and mere moments away from) delivering a startling amount of ecstacy to his Sarah.

When Cynna had first spoken disrespectfully to him in the ballroom, he was unaware of the magnitude of her grievance. It wasn't until after Cynna had taken off with Sarah that he finally put the pieces together. Recalling seeing Cynna twirling with the fiery haired Rosalyn in her arms, and the fact that she was dressed in male finery, finally had put things into perspective for him.

By interrogating some of his subjects he was able to surmise that Cynna and Rosalyn were lovers, that is...until he had inadvertently come between them. Now that he knew, it made a great deal of sense. When Cynna wished herself away to him, he had asked her why she had forfeited her life and she had simply admitted that she could no longer live her life as she had in the aboveworld, simply stating that she wasn't understood. Assuming that she had just been unhappy, he had never asked her to elaborate, thus he had no knowledge of her unorthodox preference of romantic partners.

Sarah's eyes were screwed shut against the sensations, which left her burning for more. One hand grasped the front of Cynna's billowy poet shirt as the other clutched at the satin coverlet, absently twisting the bed linens as if they were the only thing keeping her grounded.

Cynna's right hand was buried under the massive skirts of Sarah's ball-gown, her other hand strayed over the front of Sarah's bodice as their self absorbed fevered kissing continued.

The mirror rippled, like the surface of a pond as Jareth stepped purposefully through the barrier. Once on the other side, he settled into a stance of stern patience, his mouth twisting into a smug amused smirk as he approached the oblivious female forms that were so shamelessly making use of his bed.

He announced his presence by suddenly admonishing with authority, "I admit, when I saw you two disappear, I expected a certain amount of mischief...but THIS sort of mischief, in my own private chambers no less, was hardly what I expected."

It had been a blissful haze for Sarah while it lasted, but when she heard the very real and derisive voice of the Goblin King, reality invaded, crashing down all about her, making her jump nearly out of her skin.

Utterly startled, they tore their mouths away from each other as if suddenly burned. Sarah frantically pushed Cynna off her as she struggled to sit upright, hastily adjusting the shoulders of her gown and smoothing out the now wrinkled front of the dress. Her ears and cheeks burned as though on fire. To say that she was mortified was a gross understatement. In her moment of utter panic and humiliation her wild eyes darted up to meet those of a rather engaging Goblin King.

Cynna, on the other hand was more smug than horrified as she sat back on her heels, still kneeling atop the Goblin King's bed. She met his gaze with a heated one of her own as she crossed her arms defiantly over her chest and impatiently sighed with an obvious lack of respect and a hint of boredom, "Your majesty."

He regarded his subject for a moment and his expression was one of mocking curiosity as he drawled, "Before I toss you into the bog, Cynna...Would you care to explain, just WHAT you think you are doing in MY chambers...with MY guest?"

Cynna slid to the edge of the bed where she jumped to her feet and dared answer back in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "Love to, Jareth my liege. Since...I recently found myself without the pleasure of my more regular company...thanks to you, your highness...I thought I might rid you of yours, by taking it upon myself to entertain your guest. And well...I thought what better location than your own chamber, since...we do want to impress the girl after all, don't we?"

Sarah could only look on in dumb wonderment. She couldn't believe the way Cynna dared to speak to him. She felt a mixture of brazen admiration and grave pity for the girl as she could only guess the extent of her inevitable punishment. It was evident that there was seemingly much more to Cynna's motives than she had originally thought.

Sarah's admiration for the girl only increased as she realized that instead of backing down and cowering in fear, Cynna was positively seething with anger at the all powerful Goblin King.

Jareth inclined his head slightly, his unspoken way of answering her challenge as he haughtily tsked, "Such hostility Cynna...not befitting of a personal attendant to the King."

Well that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Cynna leveled a warning glare at Jareth and viciously snapped, "Well, too DAMN bad! I have been nothing but loyal to you...and what do I have to show for my trouble? NOTHING!"

Jareth rose an eyebrow at her in protest and immediately she rebuked it, "Maybe I do make a little mischief here and there...but only out of sheer boredom...so do all the rest...but this..." and she gestured to herself and Sarah, "This...You brought on yourself."

As her tirade continued Sarah could scarcely believe that the girl was now flat out yelling at the King of the Goblins. Cynna's words dripped with venom as she bellowed, "You THINK that YOU are the be all and end all of the Underground...well...maybe you are and maybe you aren't...regardless, what RIGHT do you have to tread on the hearts of your loyal subjects?"

As captivating as the conversation was, Jareth was less than eager to have this conversation right now in front of Sarah, so he decided to skip to the point. He leveled a gaze at Cynna that confirmed that she had his full attention as he drawled with eerie calmness, "Oh...and what have I done to earn such wretched disobedience from you Cynna?"

Cynna took a deep sobering breath as she pulled off her white mask. She glanced longingly at Sarah for one quiet moment, and Sarah was astonished to see tears of rage in her otherwise serene blue eyes.

Cynna then turned those eyes to the goblin King and they were unwavering in their graveness as she confessed, "I am in LOVE with Rosalyn...and YOU...YOU use us like pawns on a chess board...flaunting our affection for you like puppets...to impress these mortals...and all for what? For a silly game that you simply can't bear to lose. You think nothing of how your manipulations affect us. YOU...are the wedge that drives us all apart...as we squabble for some minute gesture of affection. We are nothing but pieces...playthings to you...while sadly, you are all that we have, as we allow even our relationships amongst each other to fester in our efforts to please. For once, I made a choice, to not sit idly by, to refuse to play the game. Just as you took pleasure in enchanting and using Rosalyn, I have taken pleasure in dallying with your Sarah...so there, my King...at last we are even." She spoke the last words with resolute tenacity and waved her hand in dismissal as she spoke with finality, "...now do what you will with me...I care not."

Jareth was, for the first time in his life, at a total loss for words. That may have been the first time one of his subjects had dared speak so frankly to him. Normally, his first instinct would have been outrage at such defiance, but in all honesty, for once, he finally felt a real human connection with one of his subjects...with this very girl who dared stand up to him.

He had never really known how his subjects felt about his dealings as he had never cared to ask, but it reminded him that they were not simply mindless goblins, not all the time, anyway. For they had been, and still occasionally were, human spirits that had been forfeited to him, either willingly, or by a spiteful sibling or parent.

The Goblin King was thoughtful and silent for a moment. He knew full well that Cynna would have to punished, even if only as an example for the others as disobedience could not be tolerated, but after hearing her explanation, he was reluctant to be too harsh with her. She didn't want Sarah for herself. She was acting out vengeance...something he of all people ought to be familiar with.

He resolved that he would send her to the oubliette until he could devise a fitting punishment. Perhaps it would be wise to send Rosalyn to accompany her, keeping the two of them from wreaking any further havoc, while simultaneously providing them the opportunity to work out their differences.

As if she had sensed his very thoughts Cynna ventured, "Before you cast me into some dark oubliette...I was wondering...might I...just offer my goodbyes to Sarah?"

He could see no harm in allowing her such a minor request since in a moment she'd be in confinement anyway. He impatiently gestured for her to proceed, the abruptness of his signal also implied that she better "be quick about it."

Sarah's stomach was in knots as she realized she was about to be left to her own devices with the Goblin King...in his private chambers no less. He had yet to direct any of his displeasure at her, and that was making her very uneasy.

Cynna turned to Sarah, who was standing nervously by the bed. Sarah was grateful to be able to look upon a lovely non-threatening face, for she had been right, Cynna was indeed a beautiful young girl with expressive blue eyes and was certainly only a few years older than herself.

Sarah was caught slightly off guard as Cynna suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. Taken slightly aback, she awkwardly hugged her back as Cynna whispered into her ear so that the Goblin King could not hear, "Remember Toby...he is what you seek, and you must face Jareth to win him back. Do not fear him...he will only have power over you if you let him. You'll know what to do, when it is time." With that she hurriedly kissed Sarah on the cheek, causing the fog that clouded Sarah's mind and muddled her memories to lift.

Cynna squeezed Sarah one more time as she breathed, "He doesn't deserve you...but that's in your hands now...Goodbye Sarah...I shan't ever forget you." A much sobered and determined Sarah whispered back, "Goodbye Cynna, I won't forget you either...and thanks."

Cynna turned to face the Goblin King and her inevitable fate. Jareth formed a crystal in his hand and with a smug smirk he promised with sarcastic affection, "I'll deal with you soon enough, pet."

Cynna offered him a matching smirk as she countered, "You better..."

Cynna's image started to fade and just before she disappeared she called, "Jareth..."

The Goblin King looked her way just as she taunted, "...Her kisses are intoxicating...thought you might like to know." With that, she disappeared into thin air.

Jareth sighed as if exhausted by his subject's antics. Sarah could have sworn she heard him mumble under his breath, "...wicked girl."

Sarah felt her cheeks grow hot again as the Goblin King's eyes undoubtedly now settled on her. She didn't dare look at him. She couldn't, not when she knew that he had seen what had just transpired. As they stood in that moment of deafening silence, Sarah conceded that sudden death would have been a welcome alternative. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he was thinking after what he had just seen. She hoped he wasn't waiting for her to speak first, for her to explain, because she had no idea what to say, for she barely understood what had happened herself.

It was Jareth who eventually terminated the silence as he chuckled warmly and drawled, "I must say, rarely do I encounter an opponent so full of surprises...I wonder just what it is you will do next."

Sarah didn't miss the underlying suggestiveness of the remark and stiffened as she reminded herself that this was not about him and her, this was about Toby. Suddenly an idea formed in the very center of her mind, an idea so ridiculously simple that she questioned whether the solution could possibly be so obvious.

Gathering the torn shreds of her courage she forced her gaze from the floor, and met his dual colored eyes. Her voice was sincere but demanding, so much so that she could barely believe the words had come from her mouth, "Give me the child."

Jareth took a step closer, his eyes searching hers as he replied, "Ah Sarah...so right to the point...so preoccupied with the rules and your precious fairness...as time so ruthlessly passes us by."

Sarah chose not to wonder what he meant, and instead she continued, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered..."

Jareth advanced yet another step, tilting his head to the side as he gestured behind him to a clock that appeared in midair. His mouth formed a predatory smirk as he tempted, "...What if we just deal with this time concern right now?" With a simple gesture the clock froze at thirty-five minutes past twelve. Jareth smiled at her sudden look of uncertainty and drawled, "There. Time stands still. Is that better?"

Sarah furrowed her brow, her concentration broken as she demanded, "Wha...why did you do that?"

He moved to stand casually by the gaping hearth, leaning his elbow against the mantle as if he were comfortably conversing with an old friend. Sarah couldn't help looking him over, for at that moment he was a positively delectable sight.

He was wearing grey breeches that hugged every inch of his lower body. Shiny black boots came to just below his knee. The cream colored poet's shirt hung open nearly to his waist exposing a fair amount of alabaster flesh. A crescent shaped talisman hung over his chest, a grave reminder that he was no mere man. Black leather gloves concealed his hands, yet another part of him that she found fascinating.

Sarah swallowed as she took in the beautiful picture that he presented, noticing that he was not dressed the way he had been in the ballroom. No, he had been every bit as beautiful then, but in a much more formal sort of way, this...she realized with trepidation, was startlingly casual. Sarah suddenly looked down at herself noticing that she was no longer dressed in the elaborate gown but once again in her own clothing. All at once her subconscious warned, "You are alone with the Goblin King...in his bedroom...and he couldn't seem anymore relaxed or sure of himself...You are in serious...serious...trouble."

Jareth regarded her with mild curiosity as he mused, "It occurred to me that we have been denied the pleasure of polite conversation. Here we are perfect adversaries, yet we know almost nothing about each other. I am curious to the say the least."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Curious? I don't see what there is to be curious about...You stole my brother and I have to get him back."

Jareth argued, "I assure you Sarah...there is much for me to be curious about." The predatory grin on his face unnerved her so she looked away, breaking the heavy eye contact. Jareth's voice was silky as he mused, "I wonder...how it is...that one moment you are the wide eyed innocent...and the next..."

Sarah's face flushed scarlet as her eyes strained to look anywhere but at him. With a throaty chuckle he finished, "Yes, well, you know what I mean."

Sarah swallowed as heavy dread settled into the pit of her stomach, why oh why was he so bent on embarrassing her? Hadn't she already been through enough?

Jareth sensed her discomfort and his enticing whisper reassured, "It's all right Sarah...you are human, a little hedonistic pleasure is hardly anything to be ashamed of."

Sarah's brow furrowed in her confusion. Was it? The fact that he was seemingly much older and wiser than herself made her want to believe him, but if the Goblin King was anything, he was devious, so she was reluctant to believe anything he told her. Her gut had told her that what she had been doing was wrong, but it had felt so good that she had let it continue.

It was all so confusing, especially since she couldn't even put a name on what had happened. The only thing she understood was that it had been thoughts of the Goblin King that had prompted it. Somehow she was sure that this had to be all his fault, even if he wasn't even there at the time.

Jareth shifted, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully as he taunted, "Tell me...Did you enjoy Cynna's affections?"

Sarah fought to catch her breath as she stammered incoherently, "I...I...ah...don't..."

Jareth smirked at her discomfort and taunted, "I wonder...who was it you were thinking of?"

Sarah lurched into full panic mode as her mind screeched, "ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Oh. My. God." He had her totally and utterly fucking trapped. If she told the truth, he'd know. If she lied, he'd know. She was inevitably screwed either way.

She did the only rational thing she could think of, which was to remain completely silent, refusing to admit or deny anything. Unfortunately that didn't do a thing to deter him, as he stalked closer and purred, "Could it be...that perhaps...you were thinking about me Sarah?"

His powerful accusation stole the air from her lungs. It was everything she had ever feared and hoped for all at the same time. Blinding hysteria took over as she moved to flee.

Instantly and wordlessly he slipped in front of her, blocking her attempted route of escape. His movement was so sudden that she nearly collided with him. He dropped his eyes to meet hers as warm leather cupped her face.

It was a gentle soothing gesture and for one moment Sarah's fears were quieted as her fierce flashing green eyes met the haunting mismatched gaze of the Goblin King. His voice was warm and inviting, enveloping her senses like the softest velvet as he entreated, "Don't run away..."

Sarah stilled and shuddered in a voice that was barely audible and devoid of all strength, "What do you want?"

His leather encased thumb ran over her swollen lower lip. It did not escape his attention that her lip, just like the rest of her, trembled in response to the touch. His extraordinary eyes were ablaze with unspoken need as he thickly breathed, "The same thing that you do..."

And then all existed was the sensation of his mouth upon hers. His lips were warm...gentle, yet firm as they moved against her own. What a blissfully disorienting fog it was. For several moments Sarah wasn't even aware of the fact that she was kissing him back. It took her a minute just to remember who the hell she was and where the hell she was.

As his hands dropped from her face to grasp her hips, pulling her closer, her brain seemed to spark to life. Sarah Williams, underground and...kissing the Goblin King. Now had things been a little different, for example if Jareth's lips and or hands hadn't been touching her at that moment she would have been rational enough to question just what it was she was doing. But with his lips and hands doing such wonderful things to her, she couldn't even think straight, nevermind do something as sensible as push him off.

Her fingers curled around the billowy fabric at the front of his shirt. Her very soul seemed to sigh in relief, her mouth opening slightly as his tongue slipped past her lips to stroke provocatively against hers.

Excitement tore through every fiber of her body as she boldly returned the kiss. Why was it such fun to play with fire? Her exhilaration was only intensified by the low groan her kiss had managed to elicit from him.

The kiss went from tentative and exploratory to passionately consuming in a very short amount of time.

Sarah's enthusiasm was maddening to Jareth and drove his kiss to become overwhelmingly possessive. However instead of scaring her off, his urgent possessive kiss moved her like nothing else ever had. God, he was like a drug and it wasn't lost on Sarah that she was already hopelessly addicted.

Then his hot mouth strayed from her lips and moved across her jaw to taste the skin of her throat. Sarah was vaguely aware that her hands were now desperately clutching at his shoulders. She was drowning in the scent and feel of him. She threw her head back in abandon as his mouth branded her neck with its passionate onslaught. And his hands, they...Oh God his hands were everywhere. They had started with impatient motions on her hips but now they slid purposefully up her ribcage, under her vest but over her blouse as they finally came to cup her breasts, weighing them in his hands before his palms slid roughly over them.

Even through his gloves and the material of her blouse, Jareth could feel the taut peaks of her young breasts. She may have been little more than a child but her body was more than ready for all that he could provide. In all honesty, he hadn't expected to be able to get away with this. His intention had been to spark her desire, leave her with a passionate kiss or two, before the game resumed, or until the feelings became too much for her to understand. He had counted on her stopping him before things got out of hand. As he roughly fondled her breasts through her blouse, it occurred to him that for him at least things were getting out of hand. Why wasn't she stopping him? The knowledge that she was allowing this, or at least not actively trying to stop it, aroused the Goblin King even further.

Sarah heard him murmur her name against her throat as he hurriedly tore his gloves from his hands before he slid them back over her breasts. His mouth feverishly claimed hers again as he deftly tackled the first few buttons of her blouse.

She gave a startled cry of pleasure against his mouth as long slender fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her blouse to caress her over her pristine white bra. A dull throbbing ache, which had started in her belly had now settled between her legs, innately prompting her to move closer to him.

Sarah's fingers tangled themselves in his fine platinum hair as she moved closer, seeking the comfort and warmth of his body as he managed to open the front of her blouse. Jareth gave a ragged sigh as his fingertips skimmed along the surface of her soft supple breasts. Such precious works of art they were, young and wholly untouched. They were the prefect example of virginal beauty, milky white skin with its taut peak the color and texture of a perfect rosebud. He touched them gently as if he were handling a delicate piece of treasure. Sarah made a soft whimpering sound, that seemingly was her way of imploring him to continue. Jareth responded by wrapping his arms about her tightly and walking forward, urging her back towards his bed.

Sarah was unaware of their destination until the back of her legs made contact with the side of his bed. He pulled back for a moment to regard her as she struggled to catch her breath. In the dim firelight of the room, her eyes met his with a mixture of uncertainty and desire.

Breathlessly he lowered his lips to her neck once again as he breathed against her skin, "Are you suffering as much as I am?" She wasn't absolutely certain what he meant, but she guessed it had something to do with the torrent of sensations and feelings that their actions had only managed to intensify. She closed her eyes against the thrumming ache that plagued her entire body and breathlessly whispered, "I...I think so."

He smiled against her collarbone and promised, "I can help you find release...would you like that Sarah?"

Her voice was breathless and uncertain, "I don't know..." The hazy euphoria left her feeling dazed and intoxicated, making her hardly capable of making any heavy rational decisions.

Jareth pulled back. She hadn't said yes, but she hadn't said no either. A small seductive smile crept over his face as he playfully shoved her onto his bed. Sarah didn't have much time to react as he was quick to climb on top of her. He crept on all fours like a stealthy predator until his knees straddled her thighs and his face loomed over hers. All the while his eyes hungrily devoured her body, as if she were a delectable meal laid out just for him.

In a brief moment of lucidity she tried to scramble back on the bed, only succeeding to prop herself up onto her elbows with her body stretched out below him. Before she could get any further the assault of his consuming kisses resumed. His lips tasted hers over and over, while his tongue battled with hers for dominance. It was a fight neither would win as their actions only added to their torment. He tasted and felt so good to Sarah that she was beginning to feel dizzy as the thrumming ache intensified.

To Sarah's astonishment, as if of their own volition, her hands left their place by her side to smooth over his shoulders before they slipped inside the front of his shirt, which had been hanging open in the most inviting manner. His skin was smooth, like silk stretched over the hardness of his lithe, lean body. Her fingertips timidly brushed over his chest. It was the lightest of touches, her fingers skimmed over his chest barely making contact with his small nipples.

The feel of her hands voluntarily touching his skin, no matter how tentatively, sent a shockwave through Jareth, and the fallout gave him chills as his breath hitched in his throat. He moaned her name into her mouth encouraging her to continue touching him.

Empowered by her boldness and excited by the response she had caused, Sarah slid her palms up his chest relishing the warmth and feel of him. Jareth planted a searing trail of kisses down her neck, and it took her breath away.

Lower and lower his mouth ventured until her mind screamed with the realization that it was his tongue that ran over the top of her breast. Then he shifted the fabric of her blouse or her bra...something...she wasn't really paying that much attention to detail at this point. Then she felt his mouth move over her nipple. He drew the hardened peak into his mouth, while his tongue expertly flicked over the tip.

Sarah was surprised that the startled cry of pleasure she had just heard was her own, just as she was surprised by the seemingly sudden flood of wetness that now accompanied the throbbing ache between her legs. She couldn't help making the noise, just as she couldn't help the way her hips shifted restlessly on the bed. God, what was he doing to her? What kind of wretched insanity was he driving her to?

She nearly cried out in relief when his mouth left her breast to kiss her again. As his mouth crashed down upon hers with a frightening passion she conceded that nothing had ever felt so right yet so wrong at the same time. As he continued to kiss her she found that her trembling hands had once again strayed to venture over his chest and even boldly venture as far as his stomach.

He shifted his position and Sarah nearly gasped as he drew a knee between her legs to nudge her thighs apart. Even though her mind swam with warnings and her subconscious was flooded with guilt she complied and the Goblin King settled between her legs, hovering over her.

He had yet to put his weight upon her and the anticipation of the feel of his body pressing down on hers was driving her mad. Even though she had never experienced it, she knew the sensation would be heaven and hell at the same time. Jareth looked down at the virgin mortal beneath him, as his restraint hung by a thread.

It would be incredibly easy to remove her clothing and take her sweet virginity. By the underground, he knew he could do it by force in a mere moment if he wanted to. As quickly and effectively as it would be to alleviate his need in such a way, he would never allow himself to perform such a base act no matter how momentarily satisfying it might be.

As he gazed down into her hazel eyes, made black now by desire, he realized it would never need come to that, for it was plain at this moment, as her chest heaved with shallow breaths and her body shifted restlessly beneath him, that she desired him, desired this every bit as much as he did.

She looked like one consumed by a fever, but this was not a fever born of objective illness, her consumption was one of longing and she suffered from the subjective illness of desperate love and overwhelming desire. He looked down at her in a quandary. Was he capable of doing this? Of using the desperate longing to seduce one so young? Was he capable of stealing this innocent mortal's virtue in the heat of passion?

His body reminded him that he was certainly capable and quite ready to do exactly that, while his mind insisted that such an act could only be allowed if the choice were hers. For if she chose to squander her virginity in a moment of weakness who was he to stop her.

He kissed her longingly on the mouth and when her hands strayed over his chest again he breathlessly entreated, "Sarah..."

She struggled to catch her breath as she met his eyes questioningly. His hand caught hers by the wrist and he guided her hand down his abdomen and pressed her palm against his hard arousal. He closed his eyes against the contact, acutely aware of the fact that she did not pull away. In fact she pressed her hand more intimately against him, wild with curiosity.

Jareth sharply inhaled as he struggled to reign in his self-control and opened his eyes. Sarah found herself looking into mismatched eyes blazing with frightening intensity as he raggedly hissed, "Sarah...do you know what this is...what it is for?"

Sarah knew full well what her hand was grasping and thanks to her loudmouthed friends, the miracle of TV, and those seemingly useless sex ed classes she knew exactly what it was used for.

She swallowed and nodded as once again the implications of what was happening made her breath hitch in her throat. She simply could not think with her hand there, but she was so curious that she didn't dare pull her hand away, even as Jareth let go of it.

He simply stared at her for a moment, in surprised wonderment as she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the mouth. By this time their kisses had developed a progression of their own, and soon they were lost in each others affections, that is until Sarah worked up the nerve to move her hand where it was still touching him.

Jareth nearly came out of his skin when she stroked him through his breeches. He closed his eyes against the sensation as Sarah's choice was becoming clearer and clearer. His voice was strained as he whispered, "I'll stop if you ask me to."

Sarah shifted restlessly again and said nothing as she moved to kiss him. Jareth caught her hand placing it over his heart as he lowered himself on top of her with a reassuring kiss.

When Sarah felt his erection pressing against her inner thigh the throbbing ache in her nether regions became much more acute. Driven to quell her own suffering she shifted her hips so that she was properly positioned beneath him.

Jareth felt her wriggle beneath him and he was well aware of what she was trying to accomplish. His mouth was upon hers as his hand closed over her breast.

Sarah moaned softly as she raised her hips against his in a wordless plea. Even though they were both still clothed Jareth found that the manner in which she had just squirmed against him was intensely stimulating.

He smirked against her lips, for she was undoubtedly full of surprises. He conceded to appease her and he very deliberately rotated his hips towards hers. The simple movement caused a startling sensation that seemed to ignite her entire body.

Having tasted such a wonderful and forbidden sensation, there was no way she would settle for less now. Her arms went about him, her hands clutching his shoulder blades in desperation as she raised her hips again in a silent entreaty. Jareth, unable to dismiss so tatalizing a request, obliged by repeating the movement.

This time Sarah rose her hips to meet his movement with reciprocated force and the friction caused by flesh rubbing against clothing produced a startling stab of pleasure. Unable to stop herself, Sarah cried out softly as her hands squeezed Jareth's shoulders.

Maddened by her cry of pleasure, Jareth continued the repeated movement that was beginning to cause a blessed friction that even he couldn't deny. With each thrust Sarah's hips rose to meet his and her hands started to wander, tracing circular patterns up and down his back. Jareth's right hand continued to massage and fondle her breast while his left hand strayed to draw her right thigh up along his side before it continued to run up and down her thigh restlessly.

With every thrust the pleasure built and Sarah noticed that as the pleasure mounted so did that blessed slippery wetness which by now had saturated her panties.

Jareth drank in Sarah's soft moans and occasionally answered by murmuring her name. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could endure before he snapped. The urge to tear off her clothing and bury himself inside her was nearly overwhelming, for her cries of pleasure and the manner in which she writhed against him was testing the limits of his self control.

He thrust against her hard and her hands squeezed his shoulders as she panted, "Ohh...god..." That's when it occurred to him just how close to finding release she was. The very thought of making her climax excited him like nothing else ever had and he instantly became obsessed with the idea of bringing her such pleasure. Even if he didn't take her virginity he could still bring her to experience a degree of satisfaction that she had never known.

He pulled his mouth from hers as he slid his hands down her body. His hands paused at the fastening of her jeans as he pressed his hips against hers and hissed, "Sarah...do you like this?"

She swallowed, nodding her head rapidly as she tried to catch her breath and answer, "Yes..."

Jareth glanced at his hands which now grasped the front of her jeans before he rasped, "Shall I stop?"

Sarah shifted against him restlessly, obviously tortured by her desire, as she begged, "No...please don't..."

His eyes never left hers as he unfastened the single button and lowered the zipper. He briefly shifted his position as he slipped his right hand down the front of jeans.

It was then Sarah realized that it was intention to touch her, rather than remove her pants. She had thought that he meant to make love to her, so when his hand disappeared down the front of her jeans she was rather startled and protested, "Wha...what are you doing?"

Jareth kissed her neck and murmured, "Shhh, It's all right love." Sarah thought of the state that her panties were probably in and she warned, "I...don't think...that this is such a..."

She fell silent as Jareth's hand slid under her panties, it appeared she was a little late in her protest. When his slender yet gentle fingertips finally slid down and stroked her intimately, she thought she would die from the intense raw pleasure of it.

When his fingers slid into her slick sex Jareth failed to stifle his audible groan. For he had tried to mentally prepare himself for what she might feel like but a mental prediction was nothing compared to the real thing. He could never have imagined her being this hot, this wet nor this tight. The slick velvety softness of her was like nothing he had ever known and the mere thought of his sex sheathed in this, in her, made him weak. He shuddered as he stroked her, for he could barely stand tormenting himself like this.

As his expert fingers toyed with her sex, she helplessly squirmed against him. She had no idea that a mere touch could feel so good, at that moment she was convinced that if only touching felt this good then she might die if he actually made love to her. The mere thought of him moving inside her made her dizzy with fevered wanting.

Jareth watched as Sarah knitted her brow in pleasure, and her soft pleading cries were more than he could stand. He had to stop touching her like this or he was going to end up ravaging her whether she agreed to it or not, for the feel of her was a temptation that was quickly becoming impossible to resist. He had to end this now.

Jareth released a shuddering breath as he withdrew his hand. He slid off her and rolled onto his back pulling her on top of him. Once she was astride his hips he prompted her, "End your suffering Sarah..." with that he thrust his hips up against hers.

She reciprocated the force writhing atop him frantically as she cried out, "Oh...Jareth..." He increased the force and speed of his movements as she set the pace. He noted that her breathing quickened as her breaths became shallower and shallower. He felt his own pleasure begin to build as she bucked against him, causing a merciless friction, he mentally counted to ten in an effort to calm himself and prolong his release, so that he would outlast her.

Sarah leaned forward, kissing him frantically as the pleasure mounted. She didn't care that this was supposed to be her adversary, that he had taken Toby, that she still had to defeat him eventually, none of it mattered for at that moment it was only her and him, and she was intensely aware that they might not ever have this chance again. It was at precisely this moment that Sarah wrestled with the notion that she quite possibly loved him and this might be her only opportunity to ever express it. The revelation was staggering as was the degree to which she wanted him. She might not have been actually making love to him but she imagined that she was and that, along with the heat and feel of him beneath her pushed her over the edge.

She ground her lower body against his chaotically as her orgasm began to build. She leaned back riding wave after wave of pleasure as her fists grasped and twisted the bedsheets and she cried out, "Oh...God...Jareth! Ohh...please..."

Just when she thought she reached the height of pleasure, another tulmultuous wave took her by surprise and she cried, "Ohhh...please don't stop...Ooooo...Jareth..."

Jareth was certain she was about to come and he gritted his teeth as he barely managed to escape his own release. He grasped her hips pushing her harder against him as he drove his hips upward.

Sarah's orgasm ripped through her as her world came to a standstill right before it exploded in a dazzling mind-blowing release. As she came she sobbed, "O...Jareth...I...love you..."

Sarah collapsed atop the Goblin King wondering if she had gone blind, or deaf, or worse, had died. For a moment she remained perfectly still, just panting uncontrollably, her head resting on his chest. Her dampened hair was in her face which was flushed a deep shade of pink. She tried to catch her breath as she realized that the frantic heartbeat she was hearing was not her own but Jareth's.

It didn't take long to figure out that she hadn't died, for she wouldn't have felt those fingers running through her hair if she had. The onslaught of feelings and pleasure she had just experienced was of a frightening intensity and it was only now that she fully understood what had happened. She had just experienced her first orgasm.

She was taken aback by the realization, since she had originally thought that one could only experience an orgasm by having sex, and that wasn't what had happened. She looked down at herself confirming that she was still clothed. Her blouse was partially open and her jeans were undone but her pants were still on.

She was astonished that she had managed to come while they were both dressed, apparently the friction between them had caused enough stimulation. She didn't doubt that the fact that it was Jareth she had been with had only aided in her heightened state of arousal. She tensed as the full magnitude of what had occurred hit her full force. The Goblin King had made her come, and like a total fool she hadn't been able to keep her mouth shut. As she became caught up in those confusing feelings she had professed exactly what she had felt. She had cried out that she loved him.

The realization made her stiffen and sit bolt upright. Boy was she an idiot. As she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that the Goblin King was lying beside her, also out of breath, and he was staring intently at her. As she looked at him she realized with dismay that the act hadn't relieved her of that deep sense of disorienting longing that she was privy to whenever he was around or in her thoughts. Maybe she was in love with him, she had never been in love, so she was no expert on the matter, but it was certainly possible. Crap. He hadn't said a word either since she made the careless confession. Double crap.

Jareth's world stood still and he stared unblinking at the girl who had caused his undoing with four simple words. When she had said it he was a little caught up in watching her climax, but soon after his mind wondered "had she really said it", or was his mind playing tricks on him and it was just that he wanted to hear it so badly that he thought he had. But then her words echoed through his mind as clearly as when she had cried it out and he knew. She did say it.

His heart raced. But did she mean it? By this point she had collapsed on top of him and he gently smoothed her hair away from her face. She was panting and her skin was very hot to the touch. The throbbing ache in his groin that prompted him to find release was forgotten as the dark haired beauty managed to sit up. He too moved to sit up. His breath caught in his throat as their eyes met.

She stared at him for a moment before she began in a shaky voice, "Jareth, I..." That was as far as she was able to get, for the Goblin King released a ragged breath as he shot forward, catching her face in his hands as he kissed her fiercely. Sarah was caught off guard by the startling kiss but she quickly softened and seemed to melt in his embrace. Well, it wasn't a returned declaration but it was something. The fierce kiss made her weak and she pulled back out of breath pushing him off with trembling hands.

He caught her hands in his, pulling her closer as he breathed, "Did you mean it?"

She tried to form some response but the words seemed to die in her throat, "I..."

His voice took on a frightening intensity as his eyes searched hers for the truth, "I must know...do you love me?"

Well it was obvious that he wasn't going to tolerate any beating around the bush so she said the most honest thing she could, "I...I think so." Her eyes told him that she was telling the truth, at least she believed that she loved him. Still she was but a child what could she possibly know about love. He was at an impass.

He knew the feelings that this girl invoked in him were of a magnitude and intensity that was foreign to him. He wanted her, yes...in the worst way. His lust for her was insatiable but there was more to it than that. He wanted to possess her, wanted her to belong to him and him alone, but that didn't quite cover it either. He wanted to offer her the world. Pleasure was only a part of what he wanted to give her. He would have given her the moon and stars...and offer her all her dreams.

Without so much as another thought he formed a crystal and held it out to her. "If you love me then take this...just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want."

Sarah glanced at the transparent orb before her eyes settled on his face. What was this? She had confessed her love and now he was...what? Bribing her? It suddenly became clear to her that they were still adversaries, and she still had her baby brother to win back. She released a deep breath, a tired breath, and protested, "Jareth, I have to have my brother back."

Jareth didn't seem to hear her as he continued, "Look what I'm offering you...your dreams. If you love me, then all you need do is fear me...do as I say and I will be your slave."

This was not how she wanted things to go at all. She had hoped that what had happened between them would mend things and that she could walk out with her brother and the Goblin King's love, but it looked as if that was never going to happen.

Her hands clenched into tight fists at her side as her anger built, this was not how it was supposed to be...It was not fair.

Her fierce hazel eyes blazed as she accused, "You lured me here. You made me forget my brother...and you...you are trying to seduce me. I may be young...and...naïve...but I'm not stupid. This is all a game to you...isn't it? I profess my feelings and you think you can trick me into giving up my brother...for what? For some god-damned fantasy with some false fairy-tale prince?"

Her eyes narrowed as she icily finished, "I don't think so. I WILL get my brother back...I HAVE to get my brother back."

Jareth regarded her with a mixture of surprise and curiosity before he drawled, "You admit your feelings...yet you refuse my offer...I don't understand."

Sarah advanced and warned, "There is nothing to understand...Toby's return is non negotiable...there is NOTHING you can offer me that would make me change my mind...He is my brother, and I could NEVER condemn him to life as a Goblin...not for you...not for anything."

She took a deep breath as added, "Now I wish I didn't have to do this...but...through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way to the castle beyond the goblin City to take back the child you have stolen."

Jareth took a step back and entreated, "Sarah..."

She kept right on going, "For my will is as strong as yours...my kingdom as great."

Jareth held out a hand and implored her, "Stop...wait."

She knew she should just keep going but she had to know what he meant to say so she hesitated.

He took the chance and admitted, "I...don't want it to end this way."

Sarah furrowed her brow remembering what Cynna had told her. She knew had but to say the last line and it would be over. She hesitated. What did he mean by that? If she did say the words what would happen to him? Would she just get Toby back or would he be banished from her life, her world forever. Another possibility occurred to her and it shook her terribly...what if it meant his death?

She quickly demanded, "What do you mean?"

Jareth sighed, he looked rather exhausted as he softly replied, "Don't say it."

Sarah countered, "Why not? It will bring my brother back."

Jareth nodded regretfully as he added, "Yes, but it will also ensure that we could never meet again."

Sarah felt the blood drain from her face. She wanted Toby back yes, but as mad as she was right now...she couldn't say that she never wanted to see him again...that was...well...a bit extreme. With hopeless bitterness she spat, "well...I don't see why that would matter to you."

Jareth took a step forward his face was set in a resolute expression as he admitted, "It does matter to me."

Sarah ruthlessly demanded, "Why?"

He swallowed, and for the first time ever, he looked truly unsure of himself and rather vulnerable. He looked away as he simply stated, "Because I've...grown rather fond of you..."

He risked a glance at her and he could tell by her unimpressed expression that he would have to do better than that. He bowed his head as if ashamed to admit his weakness as he quietly breathed, "I think that I might be in love with you."

Sarah raised an eyebrow scarcely believing what she had just heard. She considered it for a moment enjoying the fact that he looked very uncomfortable. Finally she replied, "Well that's nice and all, but what about my brother...Unless you know some other way I'm going to have to say the words."

Jareth thought a moment and suddenly he lifted his head and strode closer as if struck by a sudden idea. He approached, pulling on his gloves as he proposed, "What if...I...forfeit the game...return your brother...and then you wouldn't have to say the words."

Sarah arched an eyebrow and remarked, "That requires a lot of trust on my part Jareth, what if you don't hold up your end of the bargain?"

He shrugged roguishly and she added, "No...how about this...what If I modify the words...if they are to your liking, would you give me back Toby?" Jareth thought on this and conceded, "Very well...just be careful what you say."

Sarah couldn't help but smirk as she began, "Give back the child and you will only have as much power over me as I have over you." Jareth grinned, making his crystal float up as he replied, "Very well then..." With that the crystal burst showering them with glitter as Sarah's world went dark.

Sarah woke with a start on her bed. For a moment she wondered if she had dreamed it all. She sat bolt upright on her bed, noticing that her reflection showed that her hair was mussed and there were spots of dirt on her clothing. So...It had been real.

She leapt to her feet and bolted for her bedroom door shouting, "Toby...Toby!" She rounded the corner to her parents room to find Toby fast asleep in his crib. She tucked him in lovingly before she returned to her room in time to hear her father call from downstairs, "Sarah, were back...Are you home."

Sarah called back, "Yeah, I'm home."

Just then, she noticed an authentic piece of parchment folded upon her vanity. She grabbed the paper and unfolded it as her eyes scanned the black scrawling letters. She couldn't seem to read the writing fast enough. The note read:

Dearest Sarah,

Welcome home. I trust you found Toby safe and sound. I do hope you won't wait too long before calling upon me.

I will be waiting.

J

In a dank dark oubliette somewhere underground a young woman sat hunched on the floor, her forehead resting on her arms, which were folded across her knees. On her head was a feathered tri-point hat.

Something in the air changed and she looked up to see the Goblin King leaning against the dank wall. Her mouth was dry as she addressed him with familiar sarcasm, "Your Majesty."

The Goblin King smiled revealing the points of his fine white teeth, "Hello Cynna."

She immediately noticed there was something extraordinary about his grin and she surmised out loud, "She didn't say the words did she?"

Jareth smirked wider and replied, "Not quite."

Cynna shook her head and replied, "She's too good for you...you don't deserve her."

Jareth retorted, "That may be, but neither do you."

Cynna offered her king a feral grin as she admitted, "True, but I never had any illusions about that my liege, if I remember correctly you were the one running about in an attempt to play prince charming..."

Jareth chuckled as Cynna went on, "So tell me what did it take to change her mind?"

Jareth smiled and simply assured her, "I can be very persuasive."

Cynna looked up at him and asked rather matter of factly, "Did you steal her innocence?"

Jareth tsked, "I never steal...I only take what is offered."

Cynna rolled her eyes and scolded, "Your avoiding the question...did you or didn't you?"

Jareth crossed his arms as he paced the small cell, "Not that it's any of your business but no I didn't."

His subject cynically replied, "But you will."

The Goblin King circled his disobedient protégé and replied, "Eventually...yes...when I feel she is ready."

Cynna applauded in mock amazement, "Bravo...how generous of you...perhaps you have a shred of decency after all."

Jareth halted right in front of his charge. He leaned down and jeered, "I think you are getting a little shrewd for your own good Cynna. You are seriously lacking in respect, in fact you are overdue for some well deserved discipline are you not."

Cynna shot him a devilish grin as she drawled, "It's what I live for, Sire."

A little while later Jareth reappeared in his throne room shaking his head as he muttered, "...wicked girl."

He formed a crystal in his hand, for Cynna's antics were the last thing on his mind. Much more pressing, was the moment when Sarah would call. She would, eventually of course...it was all just a matter of time.

The end


End file.
